


non te ne andare

by deathbycoldopen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Character Death Outside of Victor Nikiforov or Katsuki Yuuri, Comic, Curses, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Spirits, Winter Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbycoldopen/pseuds/deathbycoldopen
Summary: Yuuri is a human touched by the spirit of Life. Viktor is a spirit of Ice, cursed to spread death wherever he goes. It’s not the ideal start of a love story, but maybe Life and Death aren’t as opposed as they seem.A Yuri!!! On Ice fancomic.





	non te ne andare

**Author's Note:**

> While this is primarily a comic, not a fic, I'm also including some descriptions of each page for the sake of accessibility. The text shouldn't have any information that isn't in the comics themselves.

**non te ne andare** by Hazel Howland (@deathbycoldopen)  
Viktor and Yuuri are dancing together against a dark green background.  Viktor is lifting Yuuri in a ballet hold, while Yuuri is in vertical splits.  Yuuri feet are pointed, and from them sprout bright green vines, glowing and magical.  Where Viktor's hands touch Yuuri's waist, frost is collected, matching the frost on Viktor's skin, emerging from his feet, and glowing over his heart.  They both look happy.

A forest at sunset.  Someone is walking through the trees, his breath visible as a fog, his heavy black boots crunching the undergrowth.

He stops and looks around.  It's Yuuri, and he's all alone in a beautiful clearing.  He looks anxious as he takes his heavy boots off.  As soon as his bare feet touch the ground, green tendrils begin to grow, becoming bigger and more wild as he begins to dance.  Finally, full-fledged vines erupt from the ground where he stands in arabesque, smiling.

Yuuri dances.  With every step, every gesture, more vines erupt from his feet, so that it's almost as if he's dancing with the magical growth.  He dances even as it grows dark in his clearing, finally ending in the dying swan pose from Swan Lake.  But then he stops- something is rustling in the trees nearby.

He's panicked.  He scrambles to his feet, vines still growing, and grabs the heavy black boots.  He shoves his foot into a boot, painfully breaking off bits of growth.  He winces but keeps going.  His boots on, he runs away, the greenery dying away now that his boots have contained their magical growth.

A hand pushes aside the lush greenery- someone is watching him.  Under their hand, frost creeps out to smother the new growth.

It's Viktor, long haired and naked.  He watches Yuuri run away with a vulnerable expression, frost covering his heart and his eyes shining in the light of a full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> The AO3 post will be updated with each chapter rather than each page, so it'll take about a month between chapter updates.
> 
> BUT I do update the comic page by page on a weekly basis [on my tumblr](http://deathbycoldopen.tumblr.com/tagged/non-te-ne-andare/chrono), so come follow me there for faster updates!


End file.
